


猫狗双全

by eland0215



Category: celebrities＆realpeople, 创造营2019
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 00:00:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21364819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eland0215/pseuds/eland0215
Summary: 同居纪事一辆短车
Relationships: 冲上昀潇
Kudos: 5





	猫狗双全

今天北京刚下一场新雪，他提着炒板栗和荔枝鸡，从地下一层慢慢看着数字跳到家里的楼层，隔着门就听到电视机里稀里哗啦的后期笑声，却看不见客厅里的人，倒是水泥的声音不知道在哪个角落似有似无的。

卧室的门虚掩着，李昀锐走进去就看见翟潇闻缩成一团睡得打小鼾，像中午朝南窗台上的水泥。

李昀锐想他应该是在房子里呆久了，他开始觉得口干舌燥，嗓子烤的干干的。李昀锐走到床边坐下，俯下身看着床上那团白玉。翟潇闻穿着他的衬衫，脖子到胸口一大片的、白花花的肉上附着暖气烘出来的汗。

李昀锐渴的快冒出烟了，神使鬼差地就俯下身去舔了一口翟潇闻的脖子。便似被黏住唇舌般，又往胸口去了。他的嘴唇先是流连在翟潇闻的脖子上，后或深或浅的沿着锁骨上印出错落的纹章。

翟潇闻总是不爱出门，浑身上下没有一个地方不是白的。但他的皮肤像冰，吸着李昀锐的手只得一路滑进被被子覆盖的下处。又绵软得像雪，跟着他的手指揉捏变化形状。他这会的吻痕覆盖着往前那些旧的，就像门口的雪地里混杂着脚印和血迹。

翟潇闻的腰最是敏感，平时谁都不得碰的。李昀锐一边啃着下巴，一边慢慢地在腰腹来回抚摸，爱不释手的感受留在那儿的牙印子的凹凸感。

都这样了，再不醒还对劲吗？翟潇闻实在是痒的受不了了，一睁开眼就看见李昀锐的毛脑袋在他脖子那块拱着，和刚才梦里的压它胸口上的水泥一个模子样的。但他被李昀锐又舔又摸得只能哼哼出几声软绵绵的声响，索性就拿腿踢了脚身上的大金毛，好告诉他，给人舔醒了。

“怎么整天狗一样的，我的胸口都要被你咬花了。”翟潇闻声音哑得不像样，也要埋怨李昀锐。

李昀锐也不气，笑嘻嘻的哄他：“那我再给你舔下就好了。”

翟潇闻早就被李昀锐弄勃起了，索性摸出柜子边的润滑剂扔过去叫李昀锐伺候着。又要把手搭在李昀锐的背上一通乱挠，拉着李昀锐，凑到他耳边催他快点，问他你还行不行啦？

等到李昀锐扶着性器抓着腰要推进去时，他又开始虚张声势的撒娇呼痛，欲拒还迎的向前爬着要逃开的样子。性器每进入一小段，翟潇闻的上身就趴得更低些，发出在承受边缘的闷哼，叫得李昀锐是又爱又恨，只好俯下身去勾他接吻。

翟潇闻说李昀锐像只狗似，可不是张口就来的。就好比李昀锐做爱时总爱用背后位，开始是怕委屈到翟潇闻了，说是背后位疼得少些。可每每做爱期间的李昀锐就换了个灵魂，依旧百依百顺，又强硬至极。总顶得翟潇闻眼泪一串串地流，手臂酸软得撑不住身体了也不停下，反而伸长了手臂捞起他，把两个人交合的地方压得更紧实，接着插得翟潇闻啊啊嗯嗯叫唤不停。

李昀锐拉着翟潇闻翻过身来，他虽享受背后位用体格差拥抱翟潇闻的感觉，也贪心翟潇闻高潮的眼泪和表情。

他抽插的频率越来越快，力度越来越大，还不忘不时包着翟潇闻的性器一通揉捏，身体力行做完美忠犬爱人，舔吸翟潇闻的耳廓，说让他一阵阵收缩的情话，和他接近乎窒息的吻。

翟潇闻叫到嗓子都要哑了，心里爽翻了天，又期待要到来的高潮。他抿住嘴，细白微凸的喉结滚动在纤长的脖子上，浑身一阵的颤抖。李昀锐爱极他这样的反应，大手在翟潇闻圆白细腻的腿上掐的青青紫紫。

夹着性器的穴肉一层层的收的更紧，又一次次被烫热的性器撑开，正顶准他最敏感的地方。翟潇闻的叫声早变成哭喊，垂在李昀锐腰间的小腿一通乱蹬着高潮了。性器射出来的精液溅到李昀锐块块分明的腹肌上，又往李昀锐的下体处流去。

李昀锐也到了临界边缘，还要慢条斯理地舔咬翟潇闻后仰暴露的喉结，抓着他的腿重新盘上自己腰间，扣好翟潇闻的手再次冲刺，射在翟潇闻的体内。

好一会喘过气了，翟潇闻才推推李昀锐，颐气指使地要李昀锐抱他去洗澡。

“真是狗，非要射点东西标气味，”翟潇闻被李昀锐抱着泡在浴缸里，没心没肺地想：“我这么年轻就猫狗双全，也真是人生赢家了呢。”


End file.
